


Valentine's Day in Four Parts

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four couples celebrate Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> **Title:** Valentine's Day in Four Parts  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell, Carson Beckett/Rodney McKay, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay and Even Lorne/Laura Cadman  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1577  
>  **Summary:** Four couples celebrate Valentine's Day  
>  **A/N:** written for csichick_2 for the chocolate box.

Cam placed another cold beer in John's outstretched hand as he glanced up at the stars twinkling in the night sky. At first he'd thought they would go out to a nice restaurant, maybe catch a movie before they would go back to his place for a little one on one time. But none of that had happened. Instead, somehow they had managed to slip onto one of Atlantis' piers and for the last hour they'd done nothing but stare at the stars twinkling above them. Finally, Cam couldn't keep quiet, he had to know. “You can’t wait to get back out there, can you?” 

“What?” 

Cam continued to stare up at the night sky. “I watched you. You were staring up at the sky almost as if you were willing yourself to be out there again.”

John didn’t know what to say. He could tell Cam he was mistaken, that he’d misread the look on his face. But John wouldn’t lie especially to Cam. “Being back on Earth...” He paused to clear his throat. “Being here with you, seeing you every day it’s...” _Why couldn’t he just say what he needed to say?_ “I wish...”

Even as his heart broke at the words he knew John was trying say, Cam nudged his shoulder with his own. “It’s okay. I get it, John.”

“No, you don’t.” The words were whisper soft between them. John sat his beer down and turned to face Cam. “I won’t lie to you. I did love being in the Pegasus galaxy. It was new and exciting. And I do miss it.” He curled his fingers under Cam’s chin and urged him to look at him. “But...” John didn’t miss the glimmer of hope that shown is lover’s eyes. “The longer I’m here on Earth, the more I realize there was something else I would miss more.”

“What?” Cam crossed his fingers behind his back and prayed with everything in him John’s next words would be what he needed to hear.

A small smile curled his lips as his thumb traced Cam’s full bottom lip. “You.”

A sigh of relief escaped Cam before he slid his fingers beneath the waistband of John’s black tee and leaned closer.

It was all the invitation John needed as he sealed Cam’s lips with his. There would be time later to talk about whether they would stay on Earth or figure out a way to leave together when Atlantis left. Either way didn’t matter the two lovers could care less where they were as long as they stayed together.


	2. Carson Beckett/Rodney McKay

"What do you have there, Rodney?" Carson grinned at the man trying to hide something behind his back.

"It's nothing." Rodney shuffled to the side a little more.

The good doctor rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. "Obviously it's not nothing, Rodney. I can see part of it behind your back."

Rodney turned quickly trying unsuccessfully to block Carson's view. He’d known he should have gotten a smaller one. But this was the only one that held everything he needed. "Well suffice it to say it's nothing for you to be worried about."

"Come on, Rodney, show me what it is."

A long-suffering sigh escaped Rodney as he glared at Carson. He was trying to do something nice and romantic since it was Valentine's Day but of course the man standing in front of him just wouldn't let it go. "I had wanted it to be a surprise.” With another sigh Rodney gave in. “Fine. If you must know I thought you and I could.... that we might..." Once again a loud sigh escaped him before he brought the basket from behind his back and held it out in front of him.

"What's this then?" Curiosity ran through Carson's body like an electrical current. It was all he could do not to bounce on the heels of his feet. He took a step closer so he could get a better look and his eyes widened with pure joy. "Rodney." His name fell from Carson's lips in a lover's caress.

Rodney blushed and shuffled his feet. "I...uh...I... I thought we might spend the day together, go fishing."

He was under no illusions. Carson knew going fishing wasn't Rodney's thing. "You want to go fishing?"

Slowly, Rodney shook his head. "No. Not really." Before Carson's face could fall with disappointment he quickly added, "I want to be with you. And if that means we spend the day together fishing in a little rickety boat then that's what we're going to do.”

Carson couldn’t contain the smile spreading across his face. “Let me collect my things.”

Rodney quickly swallowed a groan. He hadn’t realized they would be leaving for the mainland quite this soon. It would mean they would have longer to fish. His eyes widened as a thought occurred... They would have more time to spend together. This time it was Rodney who couldn’t stop smiling.


	3. John Sheppard/Rodney McKay

Rodney was a scientist, a genius at that but he had still allowed himself to think to hope that John would have planned something special for them. It was Valentine's Day after all. But he should have known better. His face pulled into a grimace. The man had probably forgotten it either that or he didn’t have a romantic bone in his body. And to top it all off he had wasted the better part of the morning waiting and all for nothing. 

A loud disappointed sigh escaped him and echoed around his room as Rodney finally gave up and walked towards the door. There was no sense waiting around any longer for something that obviously was not going to happen. He might as well go back to the lab. Surely, Zelenka would need his help with something, the man always did.

As the door slid open Rodney took a quick step back. He blinked rapidly and stared at the man standing in the doorway. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. “John. What are you doing here?”

“If you’re not busy, I thought we could spend some time together maybe go for a ride in the puddlejumper.”

“I was just going to the lab so see if...” His voice trailed off as all of what John had said came to him and a look of confusion spread across Rodney’s face. “Why?” 

John gave him a wink and whispered suggestively, “Why do you think?”

“But, I...” Rodney still couldn’t believe he was there.

For a minute Rodney’s reaction threw him and then... “You didn’t think I was coming did you?”

Rodney opened his mouth to deny it but quickly changed his mind. “No, I didn’t.”

“Why?”

“Well, this has never been your favorite holiday and besides you’re not exactly a fan of the hearts and flowers kind of thing.”

John’s mouth fell open. “So, what you’re saying is I’m not romantic, aren’t you?”

He bit back a smile and plastered his most haughty look on his face as he raised his head high. “Well, yeah. If the shoe fits.”

At the blatant dare John narrowed his eyes and accepted the challenge. He grabbed Rodney by the arm and pulled him from the room. “Oh, buddy I’m going to romance your ass off.”

This time Rodney couldn’t stop the full-blown smile from covering his face. “I’m looking forward to it.”


	4. Evan Lorne/Laura Cadman

“Laura.” Soft sunlight had barely begun to break through the window as he whispered her name.

She rolled over and stretched, her body almost arching off the bed before she relaxed back into the downy softness. “What do you want?”

Laughter filled the room. “Oh, you are so not a morning person.”

“It’s not my fault you kept me up until all hours last night.”

He couldn’t deny the accusation even if he wanted to and he didn’t. “Are you complaining?”

The sheet slipped beneath her breasts as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. “What ever gave you that idea?” 

For a brief moment he forgot why he had woken her in the first place. All he could do was stare at the beauty in front of him. With the sun bathing her alabaster skin, her hair tousled from sleep and her eyes bright with mischief his fingers itched to paint her.... again. He quickly shook his head and cleared his throat. “I did wake you for a reason.”

A small knowing smile graced her lips as she pulled the sheet up to cover herself. “Why?”

He couldn’t stop a deprived feeling from coursing through his veins as all that gorgeous skin was removed from his sight. “I’ve got something.”

She clutched the sheet to her chest and sat up straighter. “What is it?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He whispered as he placed the painting across her lap.

Her mouth fell open in shock. She was lying on her side, the sheet draped across her waist and her eyes closed in peaceful slumber. But what captured her attention was the man in the painting standing at the foot of the bed watching her his eyes bright with love. “Lorne... Evan, it’s gorgeous!” 

She glanced up at him to see the exact look mirrored on his face. Laura quickly laid the painting to the side, crawled out of bed and into his waiting arms. “I love you, too.” 

With a shout of pure delight he swung her around in his arms before he lowered his lips to hers. Nothing else was said for a very long time.


End file.
